Reunion
by eurekabigail
Summary: Hinata benci reuni. / "Apa kau ingin menolak permintaan calon ponakanmu ini?" / Mengubur masa-masa kelam saat ia masih di Konohagakuen... / "Terus apa gunanya aku di sini?"


"R-reuni?" tanya Hinata seraya melepas headphone yang sedaritadi bertengger di telinganya. Dilihatnya Tenten—sahabat, sekaligus kakak iparnya—mengangguk mantap.

"Ayolah, ini hanya kelas kita kok," bujuk gadis bercepol dua itu.

"T-tapi aku 'kan bukan alumni... Aku pindah saat kenaikan kelas XII," ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa," timpal Tenten seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Setiap tahun kau selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama," cibirnya.

"E-entahlah. K-kurasa—"

"Apa kau ingin menolak permintaan calon ponakanmu ini?" potong Tenten seraya mengelus lembut perutnya yang sudah sebesar bola rugby.

"J-jangan bawa-bawa dia!" protes Hinata.

"Apa itu artinya kau setuju?" tanya Tenten mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya.

* * *

**Reunion**

**Author: eurekabigail**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Another geje fic...**

**AU, AT, OOC (maybe) dan teman-temannya #plakk**

* * *

Reuni itu diadakan megah. Hinata memandang sebal pada Tenten yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ugh, hanya kelas kita apanya? Ini reuni angkatan! serunya dalam hati.

Dilihatnya trio Shion, Ino, dan Karin cekikikan di salah satu sudut. Bahkan sampai hari ini pun mereka tetap kompak bergosip. Di sudut lain dilihatnya Shikamaru, mantan ketua OSIS, bersama Kiba, Chouji, dan Naruto sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang sepertinya seru.

"Terus apa gunanya aku di sini?" rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sendirian?"

Deg! Suara ini... Hinata sontak menoleh dan didapatinya sosok yang paling ingin dihindarinya sejak dua tahun belakangan ini.

"U-Uchiha-san?" cicit Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda stoic beriris kelam sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

K-kenapa dia ada di sini? T-tapi, b-bagaimana mungkin?! teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau sendirian?" ulang pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang tak karuan karena kehadiran pemuda ini. "A-aku menemani Tenten-san..."

"Oh." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Dia satu angkatan denganmu, kan?" ujar Sasuke. "Aku menemaninya ke sini."

Hinata lupa, Haruno Sakura memang satu angkatan—bahkan satu kelas—dengannya. Dan bukan tak mungkin Sasuke, kekasih gadis penggemar merah jambu itu, ikut menghadiri reuni ini. Bukankah tak ada peraturan yang melarang untuk membawa pasangan masing-masing ke reuni ini?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang menyetujui ajakan Tenten untuk menghadiri acara reuni sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan selama itu pulalah tidak ada percakapan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Inginnya Hinata untuk beranjak dari situ, berpura-pura menyapa salah satu temannya. Tapi itu mustahil, Hinata tidak punya teman selain Tenten. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang iparnya itu, kemana dia?

Sementara Hinata sibuk celingukan mencari sosok Tenten, dari atas panggung, DJ mengalihkan musik dari pop dance menjadi country pop. From This Moment-nya Shania Twain kini mengalun merdu.

"Bolehkah?" pinta Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"E-eh? A-aku nggak bi—" Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke telah menariknya untuk ikut berdansa dengannya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata lembut.

"Tanganmu..." bisiknya pelan.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sasuke mengendikkan kepalanya. "G-gomenne..." ujar Hinata mengerti. Dengan ragu gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu bergidik geli.

"A-aku b-baik-baik saja," ucap Hinata cepat sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf."

"E-eh?" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala. Pandangannya dan Sasuke bertemu. Kali pertama dalam dua tahun terakhir Hinata melihat lagi pesona oniks kelam itu.

"Hinata, aku..."

"Jangan... J-ja—" Kalimat Hinata terinterupsi oleh bibir Sasuke yang mengecup bibirnya pelan. Sejenak Hinata menikmati perlakuan Sasuke; dusta jika ia tak mengakuinya. Tapi jauh di dalam benaknya merasa seperti ada yang salah. Ya, tak seharusnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencium Hyuuga Hinata. Ini salah!

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian—Plak!—tanpa disadarinya telapak tangannya sudah menempel di pipi pucat pemuda itu.

Hening. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

"A-aku... Aku m-membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke!" isak Hinata sembari menghapus bibirnya. Detik berikutnya Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah-tengah mantan teman-teman alumninya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mempermalukannya. Ini persis seperti waktu dirinya masih kelas XI dulu. Hanya saja situasinya berbeda. Saat itu dia menangis di hadapan teman sekelasnya setelah Sasuke menolak pernyataan cintanya di hadapan semua orang.

Itu sebabnya Hinata benci hadir di reuni ini.

.

.

.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Ya, dia sudah kuberi obat penenang. Dia sudah tidur sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Syukurlah," ujar Neji lega. "Aku khawatir saat dia pulang dalam keadaan menangis tanpa henti."

"Anata, maaf... Aku..." Tenten mulai terisak. "I-ini salahku... A-aku yang memaksanya. Kami-sama, apa yang telah kulakukan?" Tenten menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudahlah," Neji membenamkan kepala istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu," ujar Hanabi ceria.

Hinata membuka matanya malas. "Arigatou, Hanabi..." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Distance-nya Christina Perri mengalun dari ponselnya. Tapi Hinata terlalu malas untuk meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Ponselmu berbunyi. Apa Nee-chan ingin aku yang menjawabnya?" tawar Hanabi tulus.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja."

Ya, biarkan saja. Toh Hinata tahu itu dari siapa. Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak terbangun pagi tadi, ponselnya terus berdering sambil menampilkan nama pemuda itu di LCD-nya.

Selesai sarapan, Hanabi pamit pergi ke sekolah dan mengatakan akan kembali ke sini lagi. Ya, hari ini giliran gadis kecil itu yang menginap di flat Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata sudah lelah menolak usul ayah dan kakak sepupunya yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya agar ada yang menemaninya saat dia sakit. Saat Hinata meminta bantuan pada Tenten, wanita bercepol dua itu hanya tersenyum sambil menasehatinya agar memaklumi ayah dan niisan-nya. Ugh, sampai kapan dia akan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini? Walau sudah tinggal terpisah—Hinata meminta ayahnya agar mengizinkannya membeli sebuat flat dengan dalih lebih dekat dengan kampusnya—tetap saja pria setengah baya itu belum percaya seratus persen padanya.

TING TONG! Hinata mengerjap menatap jam weker di nakas. Jam 8 tepat. Sepertinya itu Izumi, pengantar susu langganannya. Iris peraknya kembali tertutup jika saja bunyi bel itu tidak terdengar lagi. TING TONG!

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu depan. Siapa? Apa ini sudah waktunya Izumi meminta uang bulanannya? Tapi ini masih pertengahan bulan.

Iris perak itu terbelalak sempurna tatkala didapatinya seseorang yang tak disangka-sangkanya berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

"Apa kau ada waktu?"

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**February 23th, 2013**

**"abby"**

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

Lagi-lagi seenak jidat publish fic geje. Urusin **Honto wa ne**, WOY! xP Nyoh... Rencananya ini fic two-shots. Jadi, mari bersama-sama kita berdoa agar fic ini cepat kelar, amiinn...


End file.
